1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support structures that can be used to carry or support desired items. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-corrosion device and system for supporting items.
2. Description of Related Art
Various shelving systems are known in the art. Just as examples, each of U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,111 (Maslow); U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,705 (Maslow); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,818 (Sudimak et al.) disclose shelving systems having a plurality of corner posts, sleeves mountable on each corner post, and collars associated with a shelf that mate with a sleeve in turn mounted on a post. In this way, the shelf can be mounted on the posts. The disclosure of each of these patents is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Shelving systems such as those described above may be used for numerous applications in many different environments, including corrosive environments. Exemplary corrosive environments include coolers, kitchens, laboratories, and the like. Some shelving systems are substantially corrosion-proof; however, others are merely corrosion-resistant. When corrosion-resistant shelving systems are used in wet or otherwise corrosive environments, corrosion is delayed rather than prevented. In some cases, bottom portions of corner posts of these shelving systems develop significant corrosion, which may be caused by washing of floors that support the corner posts, for example. Conventionally, only corrosion-proof corner posts have been used in these corrosive environments.
For these and other reasons, the shelving devices and systems of the prior art are not entirely satisfactory. A need exists for an improved shelving device and system in which corrosion of corner posts is substantially prevented.